


Cedric the Sorcerer Headcanons and One shots

by sugarsweeny



Category: Sofia The First - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance, just a whole lot of cuteness, no plot what so ever, these are all just headcanons lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweeny/pseuds/sugarsweeny
Summary: A collection of headcanons and mini stories that have either been requested through my tumblr, or ones I was inspired to do on my own. Mostly Cedric x Reader, enjoy!
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Reader, Cedric/Reader, cedric the sensational/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. When Cedric is Pining/In-love (1)

-If Cedric wasn’t prone to disaster before, he certainly is now with his latest and greatest distraction- you.

-You often plague his thoughts at the most inconvenient of times. whenever he’s working on potions or spells, or whenever Roland or Baileywick is explaining something important to him- promoting Cedric to shyly raise a finger and grin sheepishly “I don’t suppose you could repeat that one more time?” 

-Once his mind drifted off into everything he loved about you, the things that made him weak in the knees, it usually took a potion or two exploding right up in his face for him to realize the mess he was making

-he deeply admires you, but tries keeps his distance, afraid he’ll bother you or waste your time

-is desperate™ to capture your attention (and heart.) 

-pulls out all the stops to impress you, or offer assistance. if you needed a hand with something, he was there. if you were in short supply of something you needed, Cedric the Sensational would conjure it right up for you!

-unfortunately, he rarely has the courage to talk to you- as in have a real conversation, afraid he’ll say the wrong thing or make a fool of himself  
doesn’t really think he’s good enough for you :((

-however, he gets incredibly gushy when he’s talking to Sofia about you as she’s really the only one he trusts with all that information  
but he knows it’s perhaps best not to tell her everything...

-Sofia is happy to listen him go on about you though, it’s sweet hearing her Mr. Cedric being so soft and vulnerable, which was a rare occasion on it’s own.

-He can’t quit his rambling, his swooning, his sighing... on and on about your smile, your laugh, your hair, the way your eyes sparkle while you’re deep in thought, the confidence you’d carry with you whenever you roam the palace halls, your sharp wit- he’s completely enamored by you, and all of you

-“Well, if you like her so much, why don’t you just go talk to her?”

-“Y-you want me to do- what?”

-a ludicrous idea at first. He couldn’t possibly do something like that! A man like him trying to talk up a woman like you? Impossible.

-Sofia sighs and tuts at his lack of confidence. They’ve been over this,, however, old habits died hard. Cedric just needed a little push 

-Fortunately the princess is prepared with a plethora of ideas for Cedric to catch your attention. She suggests many things like flowers, demonstrating his magic (or both!), writing you a letter, but most importantly, being himself 

-Eventually (and naturally) he caves, taking Sofia’s advice into consideration. Your birthday was coming up soon, but since he didn’t know all that much about what you liked personally, he sufficed on conjuring a beautiful bouquet of flowers right before your very eyes! yes, yes it was perfect! There was no way he could possibly mess that up, right?

-After spotting you by the castle corridors, Sofia gave him a wink and a thumbs up, to which he smiled. Looking back in your direction, Cedric took a deep breath, and slowly advanced towards you.

-He politely clears his throat, prompting you to turn your head towards him

-“Oh, hello Cedric~” you smile softly at him, making his heart flutter

-He nervously returns your smile. “Hello (y/n), I um... I-I..” he starts to loose a sense for words when you begin to make steady eye-contact with him, so he looks back over his shoulder as inconspicuously as he can, he sees Sofia making a shooing motion for him to continue talking 

-“Can I help you with something?” you raise an eyebrow, curious as to why he seems so fidgety

-Cedric gulps and turns back to you, waving his hands back and fourth. “No! No no no, I just ehmm..” scratching the back of his head with the other behind his back, stumbling over his words. “Well, I-I-I heard it was y-your Birthday and..” he swiftly pulled out his wand. “I got you something.” he chuckled sheepishly.

-You put a hand to your heart as your smile grew. “Awwww, Cedric, you didn’t have to do that..”

-With seemingly little effort, Cedric roused a beautiful bundle of white and pink roses out of thin air with one wave of his wand, catching them with his free hand he gives them over to you with the utmost chivalry. “For you, my de- uh.. I-I mean (y/n)~”

-You blinked in surprise, gingerly taking them in your hands. “Oh these are beautiful!” you looked down at the flowers dreamily, then glanced back up at him through your lashes. “Thank you so much~”

-The sorcerer blushed, clasping his hands behind his back as his eyes flickered between the floor and you. But his expression changed to one of panic when he saw the bouquet begin to shake and float out from your grasp 

-You shared his expression as you watched it hover between the two of you, jumping in surprise as it suddenly explodes into a flurry of magical dust that cascaded to the ground. 

-Cedric gasped as he watched his gift for you revert back to nothingness. His hands flew to his head and ran down the sides of his face, he knew this was a bad idea! 

-His nerves got the best of him while casting that spell not doubt! He frantically apologizes, feeling more embarrassed than ever and worse knowing that you probably think he’s a bumbling idiot now and- oh who is he kidding? you probably already thought that of him!

-You tell him it’s okay. Crouching down you gently pick up a singular white rose that survived the little mishap. Standing back up, you close your eyes and delicately inhale the flower’s sweet scent before smiling up at him. “It’s the thought that counts.” 

-A smile finds it’s way back onto Cedric’s face whilst he solemnly agrees with you. “Ah.. yes, I suppose it is.” He internally sighs of relief.

-A few seconds of silence pass between the two of you, and Cedric is screaming at himself inside his head to say something, anything to you! But how can he think properly when you’re giving him those beautiful half-lidded eyes of yours? The curl of your lips and the glow of your skin was driving him mad.

-“Cedric?” You interrupt his thoughts, looking like you have something on your mind as well.

-“Yes?” he responds almost too quickly.

-You bite your lip, averting your eyes. Just when you look back towards him and open your mouth to speak- as Cedric has a look in his eyes that shows he’s dying to know what you’re going to tell him, you both hear Baileywick from the other side of the room.

-“Ah, (y/n)! There you are. You are needed in the ballroom straight away.” He orders, fixing his spectacles and checking his pocket-watch in his classic Baileywick manner.

-You tell him you’ll be there in a minute, looking back at Cedric you say, “I guess I gotta go. I’ll um.. I’ll talk to you later.” you pat his shoulder and walk past him. 

-Cedric turns to watch you leave, chest heaving as he lets out a sigh. 

-“Sooooo?” he hears Sofia’s voice next to him.

-Looking down at her he pats her head. “I’m going to be honest with you, Princess. That didn’t go as well as I wanted it too.”

-Sofia giggled. “What are you talking about? You did great! She was still really happy you even thought of her to begin with. What else were you hoping for?” She continued in a teasingly sweet tone. “That’s Miss (y/n) would leap into your arms and give you the most loving kiss you’ve ever had~?” 

-The princess giggles when she sees her mentor’s pale cheeks become a dark shade of red. She covers her grin with her hand. “Don’t worry, Mr. Cedric. There’s always next time.” Sofia reaches up to pat his arm.

-Cedric hums, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.


	2. When Cedric is Pining/In-love Headcanons (2)

-The next day, it wasn’t him roaming the castle halls trying to scope you out, you had come to him in his tower instead

-You knock softly on the door. “Cedric? Can I come in?” you say in the sweet tone you always speak in 

-Cedric is startled when he hears you from outside, he yelps in surprise as the beaker in his hand falls and smashes on the floor. You hear a potion go up in smoke from the other side of the door and a nervous “Just a minute!” from Cedric, rousing concern in you.

-Quickly though, he opens the door, at first only allowing his head and torso to be seen, almost like a shy school boy answering the door while his parents are busy

-“Ah, (y/n)! What a pleasant surprise~!” He chuckles, attempting to be charming.

-You giggle, he was always charming to you. “Hi Cedric.. uh..” you tuck some hair behind your ear. “Can I come in? I need to talk to you.”

-Cedric gulps, continuing in a shaky voice. “O-of course! Eh- come right in.” he steps aside, opening the door ajar this time to let you inside. Merlin’s Mushrooms, he always remembered his father telling him that “I need to talk to you.” were the 5 worst words you could hear come from a woman’s mouth. 

-You sigh as Cedric closes the door behind you. He continues in a cautious tone. “Is everything.. alright?”

-You turn to him with an awkward smile. “Wellll that depends.. how do you feel about romance?”

-Cedric stays quiet. Where were you going with this? Oh he hoped this was going where he thought this was going, he hoped so- really really badly. “What do you mean, exactly?”

-You take a few steps towards him, lowering your lashes to the floor and pulling the rose from yesterday out of your pocket. You glance back up at him, holding the flora to your chin. “I know that we don’t talk much, but when we do.. I feel really special and... happy.”

-Cedric couldn't believe his ears.. was this happening? Someone pinch him to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

-“I tried to tell you yesterday that... I think I’m growing feelings for you.”

-Cedric blinked a few times as you said that to make sure he was awake. “Really?” He smiled, grinned even. Ear to ear like the helplessly in-love man he was <3

-You return his smile, relived to see the obvious thrill on his face right now. You nod. “I never got to thank you properly for the gift either.” 

-Now he was a tad confused. What did you mean by that? You said “thank you”, what other way could you possibly-

-And just like that, before he knew it you had placed your lips onto his. Your hand was on his chest to balance yourself as you leaned forward. 

-You couldn't feel it, but Cedric’s heart was hammering in his chest right now. His eyes widened in shock as he processed all the things he was feeling at the moment- aside from the glorious sensation of your soft lips on his- flustered, desire, excitement, he was too many things at once before he could contain himself from allowing his eyes to slowly roll back and close his lids, kissing you back as fireworks went off in his head

-this was too good to be true. Cedric had thought about you many times, fantasizing about what’d it would be like if he confessed to you, if you confessed to him, kissing you, taking you in his arms and telling you how desperately he’s admired you for all these months- almost a year. But this... this far exceeded anything he could’ve ever imagine, to really have you hear with him was by far the most exhilarating thing that’s ever happened to him

-He savors every second of that kiss, never wanting to leave it, or forget it.

-after you slowly pulled away, you could see that Cedric still had his eyes closed whilst smiling like a fool

-could he get any more adorable? you were excited to find out 

-“I love you~” he drawled, still in a lovey-dovey daze with his eyes half-lidded 

-You startled, letting out a small “oh.” You weren’t expecting that

-When Cedric saw your expression he re-gained full consciousness and immediately started apologizing, understanding if you no longer felt anything for him after he came on so strong like that. Oh he knew it was too soon to confess such a thing!

-You however, smiled, and laughed it off. Putting him at ease. “It’s alright.” you say, kissing him on the cheek. “Baby steps.”

-Cedric chuckled sheepishly, calming down bit. “Ah, y-yes.. baby steps.”


	3. Cedric with a Badass s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by omgselinabeckendorf on tumblr!

-It’s probably best that you’ve got a good head on your shoulders and even better arms because the poor man has trouble standing up for himself sometimes

-Whether your badassery comes from sword fighting, being an awesome and intelligent problem solver, or having the silver tongue of a fox, Cedric is certainly head-over-heels for you 

-he remembers falling in love with you the minute you confidently informed King Roland that he needed your employment more than you needed him when he was giving you a hard time 

-Cedric is not intimidated by you, well, perhaps at first he was- not because he felt threatened- you were just so perfect it was almost scary

-It takes a while for him to approach you. like,,, if you thought he was a piner before, he really proves that once he starts crushing on you 

-Usually says the opposite of what he means to say.. if he gives you a compliment he tries to back out of it afraid you’ll tell him off for thinking he’s creepy (even though he isn’t)

-You only give him a blank stare because you’re not really used to compliments!!! people are usually too intimidated to approach you!!

-But his desire to be with you occasionally overrides his anxiety so one part of his brain just clocks out until he realizes what he’s said and shy’s away 

-“Forgive me (y/n), but… y-you look lovely today

-“Hm?” 

-“Nothing!”

-Once you actually start dating though (you obviously had to make the first move), Cedric expresses freely that you put him in a constant state of awe 

-Always in your corner cheering you on, no matter what it is

-Insert John Mulaney “THAT’S MY WIFE!” gif 

-If you’re more of a tough girl/fighting badass, he openly swoons at your skills on the battlefield

-You could pin him to the floor with his elbow behind his back (even though you would never do that to your Cedric) and he’d thank you 

-If you’re someone that has more of a confident attitude and sarcasm to spare, you’ve probably told off his dad one or two times- prompting the two of you to decide it was maybe best not to go visit family for a while, as well as Cedric deciding he was ready to marry you on the spot 

-“You should love your son for who he is! Not his accomplishments!”

-Que Cedric, gobsmacked, but also more in love with you now than ever before

-“Did you… really mean all those things you said?”

-“Of course I did, I love you..”

-Overall he’s very lucky to have you. Cedric is well off with an outspoken, thick-skinned lady like yourself~


	4. Friends to Lovers Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was also requested by omgselinabeckendorf on tumblr! <3

-At first it was just a regular day of you and Cedric hanging out in his workshop- he still wasn’t entirely used to this whole having friends thing, but he was always happy to have you around. It was the same feelings he had with Sofia around, only you were older- around his age, so conversation topics were vastly expanded. An honestly refreshing change for him. 

-Everything was good, you guys played checkers together and occasionally slipped in jokes that made you both die of laughter, until Cedric said something you apparently found so funny that you doubled over in laughter and had to rest your hand on his arm for support. 

-Cedric’s first thought when he heard you burst out cackling was “Huh, I didn't think what I said was that amusing...” 

-But the second your hand made contact with his arm, something in him... started

-He felt a tingling in his chest and strangely- butterflies? in his stomach? No. no no no! He couldn't possibly be- could he? No. You were his friend. His.. his...

-“Checkmate!” you declared.

-“What?”

-The more he hung out with you, the more things he noticed about you, and the more he loved about you. He loved that you crinkle your nose when you laugh, he loved when you did that stupid “guess who??” thing while covering his eyes from behind, and he even loved when you called him ‘Ceddy’- though in a friendly way, made him feel warm and blush like a madman. 

-However, Cedric is very much in denial at first, there’s no possible way this could end well so why bother giving into his feelings?

-If he confesses, he ruins your friendship, and if he harbors his feelings, he’s subjecting himself to suffering. So it’s really a lose-lose situation (or so he thinks)

-But then you being your cute self makes him go “oh no.”

-Tries avoiding you all of a sudden, which makes you worry, and honestly kinda suspicious. He was usually so friendly with you but now... Cedric was distancing himself 

-You wanted to know what was up 

-“Okay Cedric, what’s up with you? We haven’t hung out in like.. weeks!”

-He laughs, pretending he has no idea what you’re talking about. “W-what on earth are you going on about? We just saw each other laaast.... um...”

-You glare at him 

-Cedric sighs, taking a deep breath and giving into confessing his feelings. “I-I understand if.. you don’t return my feelings- and if you don’t want to be friends anymore..”

-You sigh. “Cedric, of course I still want to be friends! I’ve actually been trying to tell you that..” you shyly look at the ground. “I like you too..”

-Cedric is utterly flabbergasted. “W-w-what? Y-you do?”

-You let out a half-groan-half-chuckle, shoving his arm. “Of course I do ya big dummy! Why do you think I always do that stupid ‘gUeSs wHoOoOo?!’ thing to you?   
-Like.. every couple does it.”

-Cedric puts a hand to his heart in relief. “I thought you’d never feel the same.”

-You smirk at him. “Come on, a stud like you?” You joke, because obviously that wasn’t true. You both laughed anyway. You speak up again. “Wanna go get some ice cream? Like... as a date, this time?”

-Cedric smiles, offering his arm to you. “I thought you’d never ask, my dear.”

-You giggle, taking his arm in your hands. “Such a gentleman, as my Ceddy~”

-Cedric chuckles. “Though, when we get back I will be sure to arrange a more romantic setting for our first date in order to court you properly.”

-You gasped excitedly. “You mean like, candles and stuff?” You asked with starry eyes. 

-“Of course! Such an excitable lady, as my (y/n)~”


	5. Cedric with an Awkward s/o

-match made in heaven

-you are both complete disasters who cant function, you were made for each other

-being real, Cedric probably out-awkwards you by a little bit- so you’re the one that needs to approach people (especially baristas and waiters) when going out in public.

-however you are the most adorable and wholesome couple in Enchancia, and everyone in the castle will protect you two 

-lots of minor miscommunications which lead to lots of giggling and poking fun at each other once you realize you both made a mistake through your stuttering and not being able to cohesvelively say words right

-when you two first get together, expect this comment from Baileywick- “Well, it’s about time. You two are like two watches in a coat pocket”

-from the moment he met you, Cedric was immediately taken with you, finding your awkwardness quite endearing and cute, as well as something he could relate to. 

-You both honestly clicked very fast due to you both being reclusive and a bit odd. 

-you two are very much like one of thoes “two equally eccentric odd-balls meet and fall completely head over heels for each other” couples (like Charles and Jenivivve from Brooklyn 99)

-the difference is that you don’t necassarily give off an awkward aura like Cedric does, so when people meet you for the first time they may think “wow they’re really out of his leauge” but once you open your mouth and start doing things it clicks and they think “okay I can see it nvm.”

-you and Cedric have a lot of good times together, you’ve never been with someone that’s made you laugh as much as he has. With your quirks combined it makes for a surplus of quite entertaining events 

-if you’re particularly clumsy expect disaster whenever you two are in the workshop

-it’s hard for Cedric to get annoyed with you because most of the mishaps are equally his fault

-besides, how could he possibly be annoyed at his little Alabastor Rose?

-yes, lots of cheesy nicknames for each other. The first time you coined “sugar muffin”, which was the one of many cheesy pet names you gave him, before kissing his cheek, he pretended to act indifferent (but he secretly loved it and decided to encourage the oncoming of your sappy nicknames by calling you some of his own, however he’d NEVER do it in front of anyone else)

-it took the both of you a while to admit that you had feelings for each other due to fear of confrentation, which eventually got the whole castle involved in trying to   
hook you two up 

-trust me.. it got ellaborate real fast.

-but you ended up together eventually as fate ie. Baileywick and the entire castle staff intended, and you two have never been happier

-over all, you and Cedric are perfect for each other, and make for a very charming, sweet, and goofy couple <3


	6. Meeting Cedric's Family Headcanons

His Parents:

-Winifried is so happy her Ceddy-kins finally found someone lovely to settle down with!!

-She asks a lot of questions... perhaps too many..

-“So, when can I be expecting grandchildren from the two of you?”

-Cedric, choking on his water and his cheeks turning red. “M-mummy!”

-You giggle.

-Goodwyn is proud, but doesn’t show as much enthusiasm as his wife. 

-“W-well, son, it appears I had underestimated not only your magical abilities, but your romantic ones as well.”

-“Thank you father- wait, when did you ever question that?”

-If you’re a sorceress or sorcerer, Goodwyn doesn’t give it much mind, but if you aren’t, well.. he isn’t all too impressed by that 

-“You couldn’t have found a magical person to be with?”

-“GOODWYN!”

-Don’t worry though, he warms up to you (eventually). 

Cordellia:

-e n d l e s s teasing from her

-“Oh my, dear brother I must say I didn’t give you enough credit in our school days. I remember when you could hardly speak to women let along-”

-“Cordellia! T-that’s quite enough thank you!”

-Cordellia examines you, giving you a good eyeing before smiling approvingly. “You look perfectly exact to how my brother described you! Ah, he’d just go on and on about you in his letters I feel like I already know you.”

-“CORDELLIA!” 

-“What? Oh come now, Ceddy, we both know it’s true.”

-You’re trying not to laugh at the sibling shenanigans happening before you

-Expect Cordellia to often steal you away for some “girl time.” 

-Believe it or not, Cedric is actually relived you two get along  
Calista: -“*GASP* UNCLE CEDDY!!! I didn’t know you had a girlfriend! Oh, and she’s so pretty too~!”

-Calista is ECSTATIC to get to acquainted with you, she wants to know everything there is to know about you

-She tells you all about her Uncle Ceddy too, she wants you to be impressed by him! (Even though you already loved him, you let Calista try to talk him up. She’s a good little wing-woman for her favourite uncle.)

-“And did I tell you about when Uncle Ceddy saved me and Sofia from that big scary centaur? He was so brave!” she clings onto her uncle’s leg. Cedric blushes and shy’s at the praise, humbled by you giving him a knowing look.

-However, you pretend to swoon for her amusement (and perhaps Cedric’s as well <3)

-Calista is always giving you hugs!! She’s a hug giver. 

-She loves seeing you two together, she’s your guys’s number 1 shipping fan


	7. Cuddling With Cedric Would Include...

-he is clingy as hell- Cedric absolutely adores cuddling with you more than anything in the world... well, aside from perhaps... one other thing- *cough*

-his favourite cuddle position is when you’re both sitting on a couch or in his bed and and you’re using his lap as a chair with your legs wrapped around his hips while you rest your torso against his and he has his arms around you <3 (he rests his chin on your head!!)

-he also likes to cuddle before sleep a lot.. it’s basically nightly regimen for you two at this point 

-either way he’s gonna end up clinging onto you in the middle of the night 

-n e v e r wants you to leave, even though he knows you both have to get up at some point, he’s gonna be pouty about it

-always super nervous about approaching you for cuddles though, even if you’ve been dating for a year or two he’ll be blushing and fiddling with his bow tie while stuttering, “(Y/n), y-you don’t suppose we could.. perhaps.. em..”

-“get over here you dork <3″

-Cedric gets the giddiest smile on his face and scrambles over to you happily, wasting no time taking you in his arms with no intention of letting go

-always has a smile on when he’s wrapped up in your embrace, it’s the most bliss he’ll ever feel in his life

-though, if the sorcerer has had a rough day, and he comes into his lair sulking, you can tell he’s about to cry... you know to take him in your arms right there and then with no question- he’s not even energetic enough to be nervous he just opens his arms up until you get the hint 

-you console him as he buries his nose into your shoulder- you hum to him, give him gentle shushes and stroke his hair while he tries his best not to cry all over your clothes. 

-could hold you close to him for hours without saying a word and he’d be content, Cedric enjoys the comfortable silence and just being close to you 

-he is 100% okay with you clinging onto him like a koala while he does his work in fact please do


	8. Dating Cedric Would Include

-when you first start out dating, Cedric isn’t really sure what do to, but he’ll be darned if he isn’t going to try his best

-sometimes he’s scared you may leave him for someone else… someone perhaps suaver, or more handsome, or brawnier...

-but you remind him that you chose to be with him, because all you want is him <3 you love your dorky, clumsy, lanky sorcerer and wouldn't change him for the world~

-Cedric knows, but can’t help being a little insecure from time to time. You understand, but you’re helping him get better

-wants to be the best for you, he’s a constant gentleman and always puts you first

-when it comes to affection, he’s shy- not really knowing when it’s appropriate to initiate, whether you’ll be disgusted or enthralled, or if he’s coming off too strong or not

-you may have to do most of the move-making the first few months

-and every time you do, his cheeks are on fire and his heart jumps out of his chest. when you cuddle him he feels all tingly, and when you kiss him, it’s like he’s died and gone to heaven~ <3

-Cedric is always awe-struck when you show him affection like that because he’s just so not used to it- of course there was the odd hug from Sofia, but this was entirely different from that. To have such a beautiful and enchanting woman that he’s very much in-love with want him to take her in his arms and feel his lips on hers- it turned him into a messy puddle of giggles and blushing every time

-always happy to share his room with you- in fact you might as well move into his tower at this point

-waking up after sex the first few times for him is a bit of a trip- because he’s still in disbelief that him of all people just did.. that, with you. he’s probably blushing heavily about it for half the day- you think it’s adorable

-dances with you in his workshop!! he’ll conjure some slow and soft music for you two to waltz (very messily and incorrectly) to! Cedric enjoys romancing you in any way he can~

-is unashamedly lovey-dovey with you (surprisingly), the old Cedric may have wanted to be a bit more low-key but not anymore. Ceddy is more than happy to flaunt how much he loves his amazing, strong gf who makes him happy more than anything in the world

-definitely has a few pet names for you- in fact at some point in your relationship he stopped calling you by your name and defaulted to “my dear” whenever he beckons you

-other nicknames include “my love”, “darling”, “my angel” (when he’s being really sappy or if things are heating up in bed), and even an occasional “kitten” if he’s teasing you, because you can get awfully feisty ;)

-yes, our Cedric can be a tease once in a while~

-is so so kind and gentle with you, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he hurt you (even though he probably couldn’t)- but nonetheless he treats you like a doll, a lady, an absolute precious jewel

-but don’t get him wrong, Cedric is aware you can take care of yourself- he just likes knowing you feel safe with him- and you do <3


End file.
